


Kinky insurance

by purplefox



Series: Kinktober2019 JayTimKon edition [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Superboy (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bottom Kon-El, Established Relationship, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Medical Play, Oneshot, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-12-01 19:27:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20874341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: It's a naughty checkup from Doctor Jason and Nurse Tim. Kon's lucky they are willing to go along with him on this.Kinktober 2019Day 2 Medical Play





	Kinky insurance

“I don’t know if this is covered in my insurance plan.” Kon joked as the lights came on. He was strapped down to the table and the overhead lights were not the brightest but it gave the room a whole new look. He turned his head and grinned when he saw Tim stop next to his bed. He was enjoying these blue scrubs. “Doctor.” He whispered. “Am I covered?”

“That’s nurse.” Tim shook his head as he tapped a chart on his shoulder. “This is your idea. Take it seriously.” He shook his head as he looked around the room. All the medical equipment and the various drawers holding more. “You are something else you know that Conner?”

“Yeah I know.” Kon grinned. “It’s why I’m loved right?” He teased. “Right?” He chuckled before Tim adjusted the panel on the side of the bed. He was left gasping and hot and something tightened and there was a feeling of something running over him. “Nurse?”

“The doctor is late.” Tim turned away before he walked to the sink. He set the chart down before he washed his hands. Then he sanitized them. Kon swallowed as he watched Tim pull on a pair of gloves. “You’ve been waiting long… subject.”

“Not long enough.” Kon coughed before the door opened again. He felt his blood heat when Jason strode in. The white coat fit perfectly. He had a stethoscope around his neck, a pair of glasses on his face and a smile a mile wide.

“Nurse.” Jason closed the door behind him as he eyed Kon. “Have you started to prep the patient?”

“I was just about to start sanitizing him.” Tim gave him an amused look before he moved to Jason’s side. The sight of the two of them side by side was heating his blood. Restrained like this was hot too. all of this was doing things to Kon. He was so lucky he had them willing to go along with his ideas. Others would see it as silly or even crazy but not them. They were on board the entire way and then some. “He woke earlier than plan.” Tim said softly. “What do you want to do Doctor?”

“What do I want to do?” Jason mused as he moved up to Kon. He looked down at him for a long while before he circled the bed with a smile. “I would like to start by documenting everything. Even during the cleaning. Then we will see if the subject is healthy.” Jason purred. “Then afterwards we can do a few things. Run a few tests.”

“The tools needed are almost finished being steralized.” Tim said softly as he ran his gloved hand over Kon’s collar. “When you are ready Doctor.” He smiled and Jason smiled back. Kon had to bite back a groan when Jason wrapped a hand around Tim’s nape and dragged him in for a kiss. He was strained and forced to watch. But it was still hot as hell. They kissed so fiercely before they broke back.

“Let’s begin.” Jason’s gaze was scorching when he looked back at Kon. “Let’s get it started.”

X

“So healthy.” Jason murmured as he touched Kon’s stomach. “So firm, a real envy.” His fingers groped and stroked before he pulled back. “Touch and take notes Nurse.”

“Yes doctor.” Tim leaned over and his touch was quick but hot. He touched Kon’s chest, stroked down his stomach before he pulled back and made notes. “Pictures as well doctor?”

“Of course.” Jason said softly as he handed Tim the camera. “Start from the lower abdomen.” He stood behind Tim and Kon shivered. They were not even looking at him. The touches were good but at the same time they felt so… professional and distant. It was turning him on.

“We’ll have to turn him over to perform an exam.” Jason said softly. “That is of course after the first test is completed. How much longer-“ He was interrupted by the sound of the camera’s shutter. “Do we have to wait for the tube to be completed?”

“Just a few more minutes doctor.” Tim set aside the camera and went back to making notes. Jason leaned over Kon and touched his chest. Prodded and gently teased his nipples with almost impartial grazes of his fingertips. Kon was in heaven while at the same time he was sliding into hell. It was wonderful and confusing at the same time he could not wrap his head around it but he did know he was hard and he couldn’t focus on anything but the two driving him crazy.

“Now let us see here. Someone’s warm.” Jason murmured as he moved the stethoscope around of Kon’s chest. “Mr. Conner, did you catch a cold?” He purred as he listened. “What a quick heartbeat.” He murmured. “Nurse.”

“Yes doctor?” Tim had a tray in his hands and Kon’s heart pounded when he saw it. “Let’s get the patient ready for the first test shall we?”

“Yes doctor.” Tim smiled. They moved to between Kon’s legs and he shivered when cool lubricant was spread over his crotch. He knew what was coming but his breath still hitched when Tim and then Jason shaved him. He swallowed as he watched them move so quickly.

Then the wipe down. His cock jerked with every brush of their hands or the towel but they did not even give him another glance. A soft noise made him turn his head towards the furthest wall.

“Doctor.” Tim said softly. “The pump is ready.”

Kon had to close his eyes at that because the things he began to think about almost made him spend then and there. Instead he fought to control his breathing as Jason and Tim assembled the equipment together.

Kon thought he was ready; he was sure he was prepared but when they returned and began to fit that tube over his cock he shivered and jerked so hard that the restraints almost hurt for a bit. Then they turned the pump on and he came so hard he passed out.

X

“This.” Jason said softly as Kon was bound over the table. He had been adjusted when unconscious and as fun as it was to be standing again. This suggestive pose made him crave things. It was a pity he had not planned for that. “This is a normal.” His slick finger rubbed against Kon and slowly pressed in. “Medical.” Kon’s vision blurred when Jason found what he was looking for and began to rub ruthlessly. “Procedure.” He chuckled. “Nurse.” He said softly. “The tube.”

Tim fit the tube over his jerking cock and the confinement made Kon try to hunch back just a bit. This was insane. Jason rubbed, pressed and teased. His cock was in the tube, precum was dripping from his cock with every rub from Jason.

“Show us how healthy you are.” Tim whispered into Kon’s ear. He could do nothing more than lower his head, hiss deeply as his cum shot into the tube with a force that shocked him.

X

When he came to again, Kon was between the two of them on a soft couch. “Next time I’m the sexy nurse.” Jason said softly as he stroked Kon’s hair. “And Tim’s the intimidating doctor, and malpractice is allowed.”

“Like blowjobs.” Kon said sleepily. “Malpractice is encouraged.”

“Take another nap.” Tim laughed as he kissed Kon’s forehead. “Honestly, the both of you…” He trailed off before he kissed Kon again. “But you did very well.”


End file.
